


Far from Home

by Settiai



Category: Angel: the Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Reality, Crossover, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-24
Updated: 2006-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't help but notice just how alien everything seemed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far from Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bethynyc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethynyc/gifts).



> Originally written for the Wesley Crossover Ficathon.

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce felt a pang of homesickness hit him as he stepped out onto the balcony and let his gaze drift over the ocean below. He had believed that he was getting used to his new home, but it looked as if he wasn't quite as comfortable as he had thought. During the day, it was easy to forget just how far from home he was. But at night, when sleeplessness sent him wandering through hallways and out onto abandoned balconies such as this one, he couldn't help but notice just how alien everything seemed.

Shaking his head, he took several steps forward and listened to the door slide gently shut behind him. With a sigh, he rested his arms on the railing and glanced up at the sky. The constellations were foreign to him, and there wasn't a single pattern that seemed even remotely familiar. "What did you expect?" he asked himself softly. "You're in another galaxy."

As he stared up at the stars, Wesley slowly let his mind drift. Even though it had been months since he had left Earth, it was still difficult for him to truly wrap his mind around everything that had happened to him in the past year and a half.

*

_Wesley couldn't help but feel a hint of pleasure at the shocked look that was on Lilah's face. For the first time, he really believed that he had managed to surprise her. Although there was still the possibility that she was feigning her reaction, he couldn't help but think - for once - he had the upper hand._

_"What do you mean, you're leaving?" Lilah asked, a hint of uncertainty in her voice._

_He closed his suitcase and turned toward her, his face almost expressionless. "It means exactly what it sounds like," he said dryly. "I don't see the point in staying in Los Angeles anymore. It's obvious that things will never be like they were, and I learned a long time ago that cling to false hope is something on fools do."_

_Lilah merely kept staring at him. "But... the Stargate program?"_

_Wesley raised an eyebrow. "I honestly don't have any idea what you're talking about," he said coolly. "As I said, an old acquaintance of mine - Dr. Daniel Jackson - contacted me and asked if I would be interested in helping with some translations and such."_

_An impatient expression appeared on Lilah's face. "Don't play games with me, Wesley," she said, a hint of impatience in her voice. "Do you honestly think that Wolfram and Hart isn't aware of the SGC? I know exactly who this Dr. Daniel Jackson is, and so do you."_

_He just shook his head and walked up to her. With a wry laugh, he pressed his lips hungrily against hers for just a moment. Before she had a chance to respond, though, he pulled away. "Goodbye, Lilah."_

*

Wesley shivered a bit as a cool wind blew in front the ocean, and he reached up to pull his coat a little more tightly around him. It was starting to get cool outside, and most of the scientists were hypothesizing that it would soon be winter. Personally, he thought that it didn't take a genius to figure that out... but, since the majority of the Atlantis expedition was made up of geniuses, he really couldn't be certain.

Behind him, the door slid open with a nearly inaudible click. He unconsciously tensed a bit, a side-effect of his many years as a Watcher and demon hunter, before he remembered that he didn't have to worry about vampires or anything else magical here. Only the Wraith.

"Whoever's there, I really would like to be alone," Wesley said calmly, not even turning around to see who was there.

Whoever was there didn't say a word, and for a second Wesley thought that maybe they'd just turn and leave without even speaking. Then he heard the sound of footsteps, and - before he knew what was happening - the mystery person had dropped a blanket over his shoulders.

*

_"You know, I think that you surprised everyone with how quickly you picked up the Ancient language," Daniel said slowly, an unreadable expression on his face. "Not to mention all of the other languages you're fluent in. I mean, you've been here over eight months and you've alr--"_

_"If you want to know something," Wesley cut in, glancing up from the text he was reading and raising an eyebrow, "I'd really prefer that you just came out and asked."_

_Daniel chuckled at that. "What makes you think I'm trying to ask you something?"_

_"Believe it or not, I'm not quite as oblivious as I look," Wesley said with a wry grin. Then his smile faded a bit, and he glanced back down at the text. "If this is about the Atlantis expedition, General O'Neill has already de-- requested that I consider applying for a place in the expedition."_

_A suspicious look appeared on Daniel's face. "Requested?" he repeated. "What exactly did Jack say?"_

_According to your friend Teal'c, the general apparently thinks that we're more than just friends," Wesley said almost teasingly. "Something about a story you told him once suddenly making a lot more sense now that he's met me?"_

_Daniel brought his hand up and rubbed his temple. "I'm going to kill him."_

_Wesley just laughed. "You have to admit," he pointed out, "if this was ten years ago...."_

_At that, Daniel's face reddened just a bit. "I'm still going to kill him," he muttered._

_"He's just jealous," Wesley said, a wistful look suddenly appearing on his face. "Don't be too hard on him. Besides...."_

_"Besides?" Daniel asked slowly. "Besides what?"_

_For a few seconds, Wesley didn't say a word as his gaze drifted back down to focus on the text in front of him. Then he glanced up at Daniel, a sheepish look on his face. "I was planning on requesting to be a part of the Atlantis expedition anyway," he said awkwardly. "This way, I'm practically guaranteed a spot because I'm certain that O'Neill will do everything possible to convince Doctor Weir to take me on."_

_Daniel stared at him for a second, a surprised look on his face, before he started to laugh._

*

Wesley turned around, not surprised to see Radek Zelenka standing behind him. "I'm not that cold," he protested as he tried to slide the blanket back off of his shoulders.

Radek reached out and stopped him, a stern look on his face. "It is freezing out here," he said matter-of-factly. "You know how Carson is with the medicines. I do not want to be the one to tell him you have pneumonia."

"Funny," Wesley said, rolling his eyes as he turned around. He rested his hand on the railing, leaning forward slightly as he stared at the waves. "Very funny."

"Perhaps," Radek said, stepping up beside him. "But it is also true, and you know it." He reached out and laid his hand on top of Wesley's, his own gaze drifting out over the waves.

Wesley shook his head, but he didn't argue. "I thought you were working on some project with McKay," he said, not even glancing over at Zelenka. "One that was going to take all night."

Radek shrugged. "Major Sheppard came by the lab and convinced Rodney to leave the project until morning."

At that, Wesley visibly started. He glanced over at Radek, a surprised look on his face. "The major pried McKay away from one of his projects? Which one of them has been sampling from your still?"

Zelenka laughed. "I believe the major made Rodney an offer he could not refuse," he said, his eyes twinkling.

The surprised look on Wesley's face faded a little, and a knowing glint appeared in his eyes. "Ah," he said. "Any idea what the offer might have been?"

Without saying a word, Radek leaned in and pressed his lips against Wesley's. He pulled away after just a second, but the look on his face more than answered the question. "Perhaps if you were to come inside..."

"... then you might be willing to demonstrate?" Wesley finished, his eyes twinkling. "Well, if you insist."


End file.
